


In Which Ian Gets A Couple More Scars

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, SIGH IAN GOT SHOT, this is not my finest work i will admit, unedited because i'm a lazy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian sighed. ‘Well… I’m being discharged.’<br/>Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘What did you do? Fuck a superior?’<br/>‘I like how you assume it’s dishonourable.’ Ian laughed sadly. ‘No, I uh… I got shot.’</p>
<p>Part two of a prompt asking for Ian-in-the-military related angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ian Gets A Couple More Scars

‘So it turns out I’m coming home.’ Ian said casually to Mickey, one day during their webcam chat.

‘Seriously? Home?’ Mickey asked, grin spreading slowly across his face.

‘Yeah.’ Ian frowned. Why the fuck did he frown?

‘You don’t seem too happy about that.’ Mickey said, eyes narrowing. ‘You’ve been gone how long? 9 months? 10?’

‘You know how long it’s been, Mick.’

‘Shut up.’ He did though. Mickey knew exactly how long. 11 months, 2 weeks and 6 days. ‘So when are you getting back?’

‘Uh… Wednesday. I fly out tomorrow.’

‘Your family know?’

Ian shook his head. ‘Not yet. I wanted to tell you first.’

Mickey’s heart warmed a bit at that. ‘Any reason you’re coming home early? You’re not due back for another couple of months.’

‘You complaining?’

‘Fuck no.’

Ian sighed. ‘Well… I’m being discharged.’

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘What did you do? Fuck a superior?’

‘I like how you assume it’s dishonourable.’ Ian laughed sadly. ‘No, I uh… I got shot.’

Mickey’s heart stopped. ‘Oh God, you didn’t.’

‘Yeah. I did.’

Mickey groaned. ‘What happened?’

‘Shit hit the fan, pretty much.’ Ian shrugged, running a hand through his short hair. ‘Nearly lost my leg.’

‘The fuck, Ian? When was this?’

‘About a week ago.’

‘A week? Why the fuck did it take so long for you to tell me?’

‘I was in hospital. Sorry for the inconvenience.’ Ian said, voice dripping sarcasm.

Mickey sighed and sat back against the headboard of their bed. ‘But you’ll be out for good?’

‘Yeah.’ Ian nodded. ‘Out for good.’

Mickey couldn’t help but be relieved at that. ‘Okay. How much time you have left?’

‘Only a couple of minutes.’ Ian sighed. ‘I’ve missed you so much, Mick.’

‘Missed you too.’ Mickey smiled. ‘But only a few days, Firecrotch.’

Ian nodded. ‘I should probably go now. But promise me one thing?’

‘Anything.’

‘Don’t… freak out.’

‘Why would I freak out?’ Mickey asked.

‘Just…. don’t. Okay? Promise?’ Ian said earnestly.

‘Yeah. Promise.’

‘Good. I gotta go. I love you, Mick.’

‘Love you too, Firecrotch.’

Ian smiled once more, and the screen went black.

 

* * *

 

Mickey tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, watching the arrivals board for Ian’s flight. He was surrounded by Gallaghers who had taken the day off from work or school. Debbie was trying to make an uncooperative Liam hold onto a sign she had made, while Lip and Fiona passed out drinks.

Mickey was handed a paper cup by Lip and nodded his thanks.

‘He’ll be okay, you know.’ Lip said thoughtfully. ‘He always is.’

‘What the fuck do you mean “he’ll be okay”? He got shot.’ Mickey said, taking a long drink from his coffee.

‘Yeah, I know he got shot.’ Lip said, rolling his eyes in a way that reminded Mickey so much of Ian. ‘But if he can still talk and get it up, he’s fine.’

Mickey scowled at Lip and returned to staring at the arrivals board. ‘He’s landed.’

‘He landed?’ Debbie squeaked. She thrust the sign at Liam. ‘Hold the sign. Ian is back!’

Liam seemed uncaring about the whole situation and dropped the sign again, then looked up at Debbie like it was a challenge.

Debbie rolled her eyes and gave the sign to Carl instead, who seemed equally as unwilling to hold it.

They walked as a group over to where Ian was due to make his entrance and waited for any sign of him to appear.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, a flash of familiar red hair appeared through the terminal.

The Gallaghers were, for the first time since Mickey had known them, silent. Lip was the first to break the silence with a murmured, ‘Oh, shit.’

Mickey was the first to move, dropping his coffee cup in the bin he was beside and rushing towards Ian.

He stopped a foot away from Ian and said, ‘Is it okay to hug you?’

Ian laughed and nodded. ‘Be careful of the crutch or you can carry me home.’

Mickey grinned and wrapped his arms carefully around Ian’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent. ‘Right now, I fucking would if I had to.’

Ian buried his face in Mickey’s neck and wrapped the arm not clutching a crutch around Mickey’s back. ‘I missed you so fucking much.’

The Gallagher clan joined Mickey at Ian’s side a few seconds, and though they tried to hug him, it seemed Mickey had the upper hand, because Ian was not letting him go.

Eventually, they had to move, so Lip took Ian’s bag, and Ian took Mickey’s hand.

Carl stared at Ian like he’d grown another head, because apparently no one had passed along the “Ian got shot” memo to him. ‘What happened?’ Carl asked in the car on the way home.

Ian shrugged. ‘Got shot.’

‘Yeah, I figured. What happened?’

Ian sighed, realising he’d have to share the story at some point or another. ‘Pretty much, we were under heavy fire, a few of my guys were trapped and I ran in to help them.’

‘Anyone die?’

‘Carl!’ Fiona chided from the front seat. ‘Don’t ask stuff like that.’

‘Nah,’ Ian replied, ignoring his sister. ‘No one died. Thanks to my fucking heroic deeds.’

‘You could’ve died.’ Mickey said, knocking his knee against Ian’s. ‘Did that not occur to you?’

‘Yeah, but I saved six guys, and they would’ve surely died if I hadn’t gone in.’

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘You and your fucking hero complex.’

Ian chuckled. ‘Yeah, I know.’

 

* * *

 

Mickey and Ian were getting ready to spend their first night together in almost a year. Ian had already said there was going to be no sex for at least another week, and at first, Mickey wondered why the fuck he had to wait that long, but after watching Ian slowly (and apparently, quite painfully) undress, he understood why.

The left side of Ian’s body was peppered with bandages, with the top of his leg practically one great big bandage all by itself.

Ian noticed Mickey staring and said, ‘The doctors say it’ll be a few weeks until I can walk normally again, but with the amount of scarred tissue I’ll have, it won’t be worth my while staying in the armed forces because too much physical activity would put a serious strain on my damaged muscles or something.’

Mickey nodded. ‘How many bullets did they take outta you?’

Ian looked thoughtful as he climbed under the sheets. ‘I think they said 23.’

‘Holy fuck.’

‘Yeah, I won’t be so pretty once I’m all healed up.’ Ian sighed. ‘Sorry.’

‘Why the fuck you sorry?’ Mickey asked, scooting closer to Ian. ‘You’ll look like a total badass.’

Ian rolled his eyes. ‘If you say so.’

 

* * *

 

It was nearly three weeks after Ian got home that Mickey got to see him completely bandage-free. Despite that Ian had gotten the all clear (and a cautionary “Don’t overexert yourself when it comes to physical activity, Mr Gallagher. And you know  _exactly_  what I mean by that, don’t you?”) earlier in the morning, he didn’t show Mickey until they were (again) getting ready for bed.

‘Don’t freak out.’ Ian said.

‘Dude, I promised you I wouldn’t freak out already. Get the fuck in bed. I wanna cuddle.’

‘Cuddle?’

‘Shut up, Firecrotch.’

Ian took a deep breath, a moment to prepare himself – was he seriously nervous about this? – and pulled off his clothes, leaving him standing in his boxers for Mickey to see.

‘Jesus.’ Mickey said quietly.

Pink, red and white blips stood out across Ian’s already pale skin, ranging in placement from just under his ribcage to a few inches above his knee, with a large cluster around the top of his thigh.

Mickey nodded in understanding. ‘Almost got the femoral artery, huh?’

Ian narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he slid into their bed. ‘Yeah, how’d you know?’

‘I’m not stupid, Ian. I know where the bad spots to be shot are.’

‘You’re not put off by them?’ Ian said, realising this was Mickey’s only comment on the injury.

‘Nah, man. If we were put off by each other’s scars, I think my ass would have ruined everything.’

‘Yeah, pity to ruin such a piece of art.’ Ian replied, rolling his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Mickey’s waist, pulling his back into his chest. ‘I’ve always liked your ass.’

‘I know.’ Mickey said, tracing light circles on Ian’s arm. ‘I’ll never be put off by anything that could happen to you.’

Ian smiled into Mickey’s hair. ‘Really?’

‘Course not.’ Mickey said, turning over so they were face to face, and placing a gentle kiss on Ian’s lips. ‘I love you, and a few scars aren’t gonna change that.’

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/83035371555/in-which-ian-gets-a-couple-more-scars)._


End file.
